Takoyaki
by Chabii
Summary: Riders, regardless of kind, need to have some kind of normal work. This sometimes leads to unexpected relationships. OC Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Riders, regardless of kind, need to have some kind of normal work. This sometimes leads to unexpected relationships.

**Takoyaki**

Yukiri Takeshima watched the pencil in her hand as she carefully spun it. She hasn't thought of any design for the fashion show she and her coworker had joined, even though she wanted to take a break from all of that. Hopefully, leaving early would give her some time to think.

She stopped walking as the pencil flew out of her hands. Sighing, she effortlessly picked it up and put it in her bag, briefly glancing at her Cast Deck. "Hey, Cobalt, want to eat?"

_Nyaa…?_ Cobalt seemed to have just woken up. _But I don't see anything here…_

"It's because you're blind," she teased.

_Look who's talking._ Her partner answered back; poking fun at the fact that Yuki had needed glasses in order to live normally. _Besides, the only food stand I could see is a takoyaki stand and as far as I know, you don't like takoyaki._

Yuki laughed. "Breathe, girl. Besides, I didn't say anything about hating takoyaki," she said as she approached the stand. Cobalt finally emerged, although in her sand form. "You told me that you hated takoyaki because of something."

"Uhh, no, I said that I haven't had takoyaki in years so I might not like it anymore," she explained.

Asumu Aizawa watched as his 'older brother', Kyousuke Koji, twirl the takoyaki. His eyes were full of amazement. The Henshin Kigen sat on his right wrist, a hint of red in it. He exclaimed, "Hey, Aniki, why are you so good at this?"

The taller man looked up, trying to find an answer. "It's because I'm good and you're not?" he teased. "Nah, I don't know either. Anyways, why are you so good with violins?"

Asumu tilted his head, "Probably the same reason why you're good with flutes." He smiled, and placed a pack of their product on the side. "Ojii-san is nice to adopt us and raise us as family, right?"

"Yeah." He took his Henshin Onibue, having a gold and black color scheme, and continued, "Although, I still don't understand what he said back then."

"What, how takoyaki is made?" This reply got him a thump on the head. "Sorry."

"Like I said!" Yuki carefully poked Cobalt's sandy head. "Good afternoon, I'd like one please."

Kyousuke nodded and handed her the one his companion put at the side. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She handed the money. "I hope I could still eat this."

Asumu's eyes shot up at what Yuki said. "What, are you saying our takoyaki isn't delicious-" Kyousuke thwacked him in the head. "Asumu!" "Sorry."

Yuki, however, ignored it and sat down, and decided which she should eat first. After placing one in her mouth and munching, she exclaimed, "These are delicious!" She stood and turned to the two. "These are better than anything I've eaten before!"

Cobalt decided to appear in her physical form, and poked her partner's side. "You're just exaggerating," she teased. Yuki turned to her. "No I'm not!" She grabbed the glass covering on Cobalt's mouth and took it off, "Here, have some!" She shoved one into the Imagin's mouth, and after chewing a bit, she said, "These **are** delicious!"

"Thanks." Kyousuke said. Asumu cut in, "Actually, it's all because of our adoptive Ojii-san, who's a yakuza boss." Kyousuke thwacked him, the hairclip keeping part of his hair off his face falling. Asumu had caught it before it fell to the stove, and said, "Sorry."

The two girl's eyes widened. "Yakuza?" Kyousuke raised his eyebrow and Asumu was trying not to yelp as his companion was pinching his behind. "Yakuza, yakuza…"

"Kimono!" Yuki randomly blurted out. "I got it!"

Kyousuke let go of his 'little brother', and in response Asumu crouched down and grabbed his butt, covered in pain. "What?" Kyousuke asked.

Yuki shoved the takoyaki onto her partner and held Kyousuke's left hand. "Thank you!" The grip on his hand tightened. "If you can, can the two of you come to the fashion show May 15, at Tokyo Tower's reception hall?" Kyousuke blinked his eyes out of confusion. "If the guards don't let you in, tell them that Takeshima invited you. Thanks again!" She let go of his hand, and exclaimed, "Alright! Ikaru, let's see whose design is better!"

Before the boy could say anything or Cobalt sending a witty comeback, Yuki had grabbed the hair-like sash 'growing' from the Imagin's head and walked off, remarking at how 'Ikaru' would react.

Asumu had overcome the pain, and fixed his hair. "Um, Aniki, are you alright?" Kyousuke looked as if he wasn't there, and held his left hand. "Who is she?" he said, dreamily.

"She's probably famous." The smaller boy rubbed his backside as he could feel the pain coming back. "Aniki?"

"So… beautiful…" At that time he was starting to creep Asumu out. "…Ojou."

"Aniki?" The younger boy waved his hand at his face. "Are you okay?" He snapped his fingers, pinched his cheeks, and thwacked him. Kyousuke came back to his senses; although he stupidly placed both hands on the stove. He announced, "Asumu, we don't have plans on that day, do we?"

Asumu kept on motioning at where his hands were placed, but Kyousuke was still in dreamland. He inhaled, and thwacked the taller man hard at the back of his head and exclaiming, "Aniki! Your hands!"

End.

A/N: I decided to do something as I'm backing up my files, after nearly losing the near-finished Chapter 10 of Seiryuu. The characters are the ones that I have submitted in redryuranger11's fic, KR Blaze, but only Yuki and Cobalt has appeared (as of now).

Please read and review. Cookies to anyone who gets the takoyaki stand, the thwacking, and Ojou.


	2. Chapter 2

Riders, regardless of kind, need to have some kind of normal work. This sometimes leads to unexpected relationships.

**Takoyaki – Wherein no Takoyaki is involved**

"Thank you for coming." A man with straight brown hair in his mid-twenties escorted two fashion designers outside their restaurant. "Come again."

"Man, Eichel," said the short haired woman, "Even escorting us out… What a gentleman."

The chef grinned. "It's only because the two of you have been our regulars since I-don't-know-when," his grin turned into a smile, "And because our regulars are two beautiful young women. Isn't that right, Ikaru-san, Yukiri-san?"

"Ha?" Yuki said, obviously not paying attention. "Uh, yeah! We've been great regulars."

"Well then!" Ikaru patted the chef's shoulder. "We'll be going now. Bye!"

"Poker, next week?" the chef added before they left.

Ikaru thought for a minute. "Let's raid the casino." She waved her hand. "Later."

As they walked down the path towards a park, Ikaru said, "Hey, Kiri, you haven't been paying attention." She noticed that Yuki was typing a message on her cellphone. "Hey, who're you talking to?"

"Eh?" Yuki asked, startled. "Oh, I was talking to a friend; we're going to have coffee today." She said, then going back to her cellphone. "It's his birthday," she muttered.

Ikaru raised her eyebrow. "Your boyfriend?"

"N-no!" She felt her cheeks blush a bit, and dashed off. "I'll be late, bye!"

The shorter haired woman sighed. "She's strange."

"Hey, Eichel!" the chef's coworker called, "Who were those two?"

"Ah, them? My friends and our regulars."

"Regulars!?" another exclaimed. "At this restaurant? They're rich!"

The chef chuckled. "It's a mystery at how they could be regulars, actually."

"Anyways, Eichel," another chimed in, "Why is it that your name is 'Eichel'?"

"How do I explain this," he sighed, leaning on the wall, "My name is actually Misawa Aikaru but Eichel has been my nickname ever since I was a kid." He shrugged, "So that's what I go as today."

"What does it mean, anyway?"

"Mom says 'cool'; dad says 'laid-back'; and my older sister says 'lazy idiot'." His coworkers laughed. "I prefer mom's explanation, though."

Suddenly, a tough-looking man in his late forties appeared. "Hey, Misawa, if you keep on attracting girls like that, we may turn into a host club or something."

"Sorry," he grinned, "girls just can't get enough of me."

The man simply raised his eyebrow at him and turned around, saying, "Alright, you can all go home now."

Young Asumu was stuck with buying the food (and the cooking) for the small party they were going to have for Kyousuke. "If sempai and the others helped, I would've gotten home earlier," he grumbled, "Well, it _is_ two bags…" He grabbed a book from inside, "But then that obaa-chan was nice enough to give me money for helping her. Just one book, but I could learn something from this," sighing, he continued, "and be a good chef. Boy, do I have the most extravagant dreams- Oh!" He bumped into a tall man, and dropped his book.

"Ah! I'm sorry." His brown hair covered half of his face as he picked up the book. "This book; do you like to bake?"

He nodded. "I'd like to be a chef someday," he paused, then remembered his situation, "Or teach the other men in the house to bake and stop depending on me."

"Well, least your housemates have a reason for depending," he chuckled, "I'm a chef at that restaurant over there, and three-fourths of the food served are cooked by me."

"Wow, those are some useless guys you have." He grinned. "I'm Aizawa Asumu."

"Misawa Aikaru," he replied, "But I prefer to be called Eichel. Nice to meet you." He then noticed the two bags he was holding on his left hand. "Hey, since I still have some spare time, I'll help you."

"Really? Uh, thanks." Then he realized how… _unwelcoming_ his residence was. "Um, if you see my house, please don't run away?"

Eichel looked confused. "Why?"

"You see," he coughed, trying to figure out which words to use, "I… live with a yakuza boss."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." At that time, he was waiting for the taller man to drop the bag and flee. Instead, he got a reply. "You're part of a yakuza gang?"

"No, my adoptive grandfather is the boss," he sighed with relief, "but he doesn't want us to join."

"I see." Eichel nodded, and continued, "Hmm, by instance, is this your mansion?"

"Mansion? No, it's- Oh." Asumu took one long look at the outside of their house. "All these years I've lived in here, and just _now_ I noticed how mansion-like it is."

"You're a cute boy," Eichel remarked. Asumu felt a shiver in his spine, and tried not to entertain whatever he thought about that sentence.

"I'm home," Asumu said as loud as he could without disturbing anybody. Two older men appeared near the main door. "Ah, sempai, where are the others?"

"Busy," the one on the left coldly said, eyeing Eichel. They seemed to try to scare him off.

Asumu noticed after a few seconds. "Ah, this is a friend, Eichel." He then made a look that said, "Be friendly!"

The two instantly changed expressions and greeted, "Nice to meet you!" The slightly younger looking man then continued, "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Hmm," he thought for a while, "If it's okay with you guys."

"We have plenty of food," an old man's voice suddenly said. Out came the yakuza boss himself, wearing black traditional Japanese clothes. "Ah, Asumu, I've got a favor…"

Asumu tilted his head. "What is it, Ojii-chan?"

"Can you, ahh," his grandfather slowly said, "bake a cake?"

"Why sure, I- wait, what? I can't bake!"

Then Eichel decided to butt in. "Bake, you say? I'll be happy to help," he then added, "I'm teaching Asumu-kun how to be a great pastry chef. Isn't that right?" _Hook._

"Yeah. Well- wait, how did you know I wanted to be a pastry chef?" the young boy asked. Then he felt that the pressure on the pat on his back meant that he'll be dead meat if he could bake a cake, so he just went along with it. _Line._

The boss thought for a while, then concluded, "Well then, I'll be expecting a cake later," he laughed, "I'll be with the others at the other kitchen if the two of you need anything." _Sinker._

Asumu sighed. "That's right, the ingredients were all for hot pot and fish and whatnot." He hanged his head, then turned to the chef, saying, "Sorry about that. Sometimes Ojii-chan would ask really random things from me."

Eichel shook his head. "Nah, I've always wanted to have an apprentice one day. So, should we start?"

End.

A/N: *curls up in a corner, crying* Uhm, please read and review. Nobody would want to know when and where I typed this.


End file.
